


Glasses

by CirrusGrey



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CirrusGrey/pseuds/CirrusGrey
Summary: Throughout the centuries Crowley has tried various ways to hide his eyes.





	Glasses

It had been easier, back in the day. Back when people still believed their own myths and legends. Then, they didn't care what you looked like, as long as you weren't trying to kill them.

They got more discerning, of course, as society advanced. Concealment became necessary. Long bangs worked, or low-brimmed hats. Illusions worked when all else failed.

The twentieth century rolled around. People were more perceptive than ever. There were several times when he was almost exposed. And then…

And then someone made wearing dark-lensed glasses cool. And A.J. Crowley could finally walk down a street without worrying about exposure.

~~~~~

Aziraphale smiled the first time he saw Crowley wearing them. It was a rather knowing smile, if Crowley was any judge. The angel claimed ignorance of the reason for their sudden popularity, and Crowley didn't push it.

And if a particularly rare volume of poetry turned up on the angel's doorstep the next week, Crowley could claim ignorance of that, too.


End file.
